1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable electronic apparatus that may include a main body portion including a keyboard or the like and a display portion that displays an image or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus may include a main body portion and a display portion, in which the main body portion includes an input portion such as a plurality of keys, the display portion includes a display screen that displays an image, and can fold the display portion with respect to the main body portion so that the display screen faces the input portion. In a case where the display portion has an input function using a pen or the like on the display screen, it may be difficult to make an input operation using a pen or the like in some cases in a state where the display portion is opened with respect to the main body portion. Therefore, by providing the electronic apparatus with a coupling member that is rotatably provided with respect to the main body portion and the display portion, it becomes possible to inversely fold the display portion with respect to the main body portion so that a back surface of the main body portion faces a back surface of the display portion with two rotational shafts being provided at two positions. With this structure, an input operation using a pen or the like is made easier (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 07-84677 (paragraph [0004], FIG. 1)).